Yumangi
Yumangi is an original character made by Tier. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far * None Possible Opponents * Talim * Josie Rizal * Sasuke Uchiha * Scorpion * Mileena History A man with a mysterious past, Yumangi joined the Shadaloo Organization for unknown reasons, but he was not questioned further due to his unbreakable loyalty to Bison. However, during a mission with Decapre, they encountered Cammy, Ryu, Chun Li, Guile and Sakura. When they're mission failed, Decapre and Yumangi attempt an escape, but Yumangi seemingly betrays her, knocking her out and leaving her behind and at the hands of the heroes. It turns out that Yumangi left her behind on purpose, thinking Decapre would be safe if she was in the hands of the heroes instead of being used as a Doll for Shadaloo. After destroying a Shadaloo lair and escaping, Yumangi immediately got himself arrested on purpose by Interpol. During interrogation, he cooperated and said everything he knew...in exchange of seeing Decapre and Cammy. It's later revealed that he is Decapre's ex-boyfriend and Cammy's friend. His intention was to bring Cammy and Decapre back together. During an Interpol and Delta Red attack on Shadaloo, Yumangi helped and defeated Balrog, Seth and, with Ryu's help, Bison. After the fight, Yumangi left without a word and was never seen again. Decapre and Cammy hope to see him again, as both have not admitted a few things to him: Decapre still loves him while Cammy herself has developed feelings for him. It's also noted by Cammy that Yumangi is of Filipino in origin and was born in the Philippines, but was raised in Russia. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 111 lbs * Former Member of Shadaloo * Practitioner of Psycho Power and Shadaloo-ism * Has a love triangle Powers Psycho Power * Uses negative energy ** Due to still being noble hearted, the only negative power it gets from Yumangi is his hatred for Bison and Shadaloo, which is really strong *Telekinesis *Flight *Brainwashing *Soul transference (Never used) *Destructive to user's body ** Due to being more durable and younger than Bison, Yumangi's body can handle it's power without damaging his body, thus, negating this flaw Moveset *Psycho Cannon ** Ultimate Psycho Cannon *** A bigger version of Psycho Cannon *Psycho Field *Scissor Kick *Head Stomp *Somersault Skull Diver *Teleport *Psycho Crusher *Black House Kick **His signature move **Self made move **A roundhouse kick that, when connected, fires a Psycho Cannon from the foot (the one that hits the target) point blank *Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist) **Copied from Ryu *Saiko Shoryuken (Psycho Rising Dragon Fist) **His own version of Shin Shoryuken **Similar to Shin Shoryuken, but with dark enegry empowering his fists Final Form *AKA Shin Yumangi *Accesses the full potential of Psycho Power *Little physical improvement *No measurable time limit *Unlike Bison, does not destroy his body, even after use Arsenal Brass Knuckles * Unbreakable and very powerful Feats *Held his own against Guile, Chun Li and Sakura, all at the same time *Fought Ryu to a standstill *Defeated Balrog and Vega *One shot Seth *With the help of Ryu, defeated Bison *Akuma considers him to be a worthy opponent, going so far as not to kill Yumangi just so that if they meet again, they'll fight again *Knocked out Dan...with a flick of his finger *No easily exploitable weaknesses Faults *Refuses to fight Decapre or Cammy seriously Trivia *His name, Yumangi, is derived from the Filipino word "kayumangi", which means "brown". *He's not aware that Decapre still likes him and that Cammy has developed feelings for him. *He is half Filipino and half Russian, but speaks both languages fluently, as he does with English. Gallery Mary Sue Test Score: 25 Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Category:Asian Combatants Category:Filipino Combatants Category:Combatants without an opponent